Reborn: an Apollo and Fai oneshot
by starfield75
Summary: this is part of the insane one-shots series. no flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn**

Fai

-Daughter of Kronos

-Twin of Poseidon

-Younger sister of Hera and Hestia

-Older sister of Hades, Zeus and Demeter

-Aunt of Artemis, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Thalia, Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and Apollo

-Lover of Apollo

-Friend of Hermes, Dion, Pollo, Arty, 'Res, Hena, Thal, Chiron, Percy, Beth, Zeus,

Meter, Hady, and Hestia

-Goddess of sacrifice and Suicide

Prologue:

The ground shifted. It twitched forming a narrow portrail a hand shot out grabbing onto the rock. Thin and dirty fingers convulsed gripping the edge tightly, slowly another hand inched out. Two pale hands gripping the edge of the world. Muscles convulsed and a scraping sound was heard arms were slowly appearing. Filthy arms covered in dirt and gunk. Two bone thin shoulders then the top of a blond head. Dirty hair pooled down as the head rose. Elbows rested on the hard rock hands neatly folded a shin was set on the folded hands. Big sapphire bleu eyes thickly rimmed with lashes. A slightly upturned nose with a splash of freckles, with a small mouth whose lower lip was gently being bitten. With a long sigh the scrambling began anew and two collar bones then shoulders and finally the entire torso was above the edge. The arms stretched out two grab a new out jutting rock and the girl, indeed it was a girl scrambled out. The hole closed behind her without a sound. The child lay there on moving for some time then slowly sat up. She war a filthy army jacket, that looked like it was two sizes to large. It hung around her unzipped and she wore a sleeveless white t-shirt underneath that fit her form. A pair of x-large shorts rode on her hips and hung down to her knees. Cocking her head too the side girl inspected her surroundings, with a light frown. Where on earth am I she muttered angrily scrambling too her feet. Her glare swept the surrounding hillside, taking in Manhattan in the dead of the night.

Chapter1:

The door knob twitched, instantly catching Percy's attention and sending waves of adrenalin rushing threw his blood. The big oaken door did not budge; the mettle knob did not turn. Percy relaxed, focusing to the best of his ability on the teacher. He did not the shadow that flashed across the round window momentarily casting the sign beneath it in shadow. Percy fixed his gaze on the teacher. Mrs. Rock, his homeroom teacher was wearing a long gray plaid skirt with a matching gray top. Her wiry gray hair was pulled back in a bun atop her head, a pair of glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Stone earrings hung from her earlobes.

The door knob twitched again. Barely holding back a groan, Percy slowly raised his hand. Knowing quite well that it was probably nothing but he still had too check otherwise he would not be able too pay attention to the rest of the lesson. Mrs. Rock's slate gray eyes flashed towards him, taking in his messy black hair, deep bleu jeans, turquoise t-shirt with "I'm the son of the Surf God" and combat boots. Percy squirmed uncomfortably, wondering is Mrs. Rock was a kindly one.

Mrs. Rock smiled with her mouth and asked how may I help you Mr. Jackson. Umm... by allowing me too go too the restroom, Percy hazarded. The stone loving teacher's nostrils flared and she frowned clearly not liking the question but she nodded. Swiftly standing, Percy walked out of the room. He gripped Riptide tightly in his hand as he walked the length of the hallway and turned the corner. Spinning around at the end of the second hallway he patrolled back but froze when he heard voices coming from the director's office. He was on his way back when, he heard voices coming from Mr. Blofis's office. I know what you're going too say, curiosity killed the cat, but Percy could not resist peeking in through the window. Paul was talking with a girl, Percy guessed she was around 8 years old. All of a sudden, the girl swung around. Percy had just enough time to duck and race down the hall too his classroom when the door of the office opened. Percy took a deep a deep breath too compose himself then walked into his Classroom and take his seat.

He slid into his metal chair at the two person desk, in the second row horizontally and third desk vertically. The boy behind him named Storm leaned forwards and whispered we are expecting a new student. Percy blinked in surprise at Ashlin's twin before turning his attention back too the front. There home room teacher of class 201 on the 2 floor, was talking too the young girl Percy had seen in Mr. Blofis office. Percy found himself staring he hadn't noticed the kid slip in.

The girl was wearing an over sized military jacket, it hung down to her knees and the sleeves fell way past her hands. She also wore a pair of blue basket ball shorts with the number 21 written in black on the right side. Mrs. Rock handed her a stack of books, said nice too meet you Fai, I hope you'll enjoy our class and pushed her gently in my direction towards the only empty seat. You may hang your jacket at the back of the class, our teacher instructed her once she had set her books down on her side of the desk. Fai walked down the row of desks till she reached the large metal coat hanger at the back of the class. She unzipped her jacket and hung it up on a spare hook. A few wolf whistles rang threw the class, and I found myself agreeing with them. The newcomer was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt that fit her form. I could see the muscles rippling in her arms and the tenseness in her shoulders. She was also bone thin.

The girl walked back too her seat and sat down neatly folding her hands in front of her. Percy could not stop himself from staring. Her long blond hair was tied in a ponytail and hung over her left shoulder. Big sapphire bleu eyes thickly rimmed with lashes, a slightly upturned nose with a splash of freckles, and a small mouth. She reminded Percy of someone but for the life of him he couldn't remember who.

The rest of the period flashed by as if Kronos himself had sped it up; one second Percy was blinking the next the bell was ringing. By teacher's choice Percy was chosen too show Fai around for the next week and answer any of her questions. Percy took her by the lockers too drop off her new books; she'd been assigned one of the gold ones. The newest ones Percy told her. Fai nodded and allowed Percy too guide her too the GYMNASIUM for gym class. In honor of our newest student, Mr. Kryon announced we'll play soccer, instead of pole jumping. Cheers rang threw the classroom as the teachers brought the jerseys and soccer ball. Fai was volunteered as the captain of one team and a big beefy kid named Hoëm was chosen as the other.

On Fai's team was: Percy (goalie) – James (a tall kid whose strong point is stealing the ball) - Michelle (a slightly on the short side kid who can dribble very well) - Ashlin (defensive) - Storm (defense is excellent when paired with Ashlin) - Ryan (tall kid, center field, fast) - Sam (very fast, good back up goalie).

And on Hoëm's team was: Mike- Sarah- Charles- Gabriel- Max- Katrina- Sean.

And the ball is off! The newbie Fai is racing down the court to steal it. Ouch! Excellent block on storm's part. Nice pass to Ashlin. Then to Fai, excellent! Come on newbie! And she doges around Hoëm and she scores! Nice try Mike but you're not in her league. Alex the score keeper ranted. That makes it 1-0 and the ball is back in the middle this time Hoëm starting and he aiming too goal doges past Ashlin, nice try storm and … fails! Good one Percy! And our top Goalie of the year, kicks off. Perfect pass to Fai! Who … Scores! The score is now 2-0. Go red team! 6 minutes left! Oh! Look! Gabriel is in the goal watch out Fai! But she keeps coming nearly tripping into Katrina! She's aiming to score, she's gonna do it! The ball is off no! Sean steals it! S'okay Fai don't worry you'll get another chance. What he dodged the twin's it's up to Percy. Get ready Perce! Sean heading in Percy's waiting for him the ball is going! Oh look at that faint! And he tries his luck! BLOCKED! Go Jackson. The ball is in the middle, Fai steals It she's aiming too score! Wait what is that the grounds breaking I cant see threw much dust…

Percy ran forwards instinctively pulling Riptide out and uncapping it. The dust was settling when Percy saw Fai she was kneeling on the ground holding her left arm tightly percy saw the rest of a hell hound disintegrating. Percy sprinted to her side sheathing Riptide. Kneeling besides her he wordlessly waited for her to finish wrapping her arm. Fai glanced up at him and grinned. Are you a Demi-god Percy hazarded? The grin got a little bigger but she didn't answer. She simply leaped too her feet and dusted herself off.

I need to call my mom Percy decided; he walked towards the door not seeing Fai click her fingers and then follow him. Percy walked to Paul's office and from there called his mom. He left her a message explaining he had gone too camp and would be back soon.

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Nearly there Percy told Fai they had just exited the bus and were walking towards camp Half-blood. Fai nodded rubbing her eyes tiredly, Percy glanced at her worriedly, she'd not said a word since he'd met her but when Percy asked her if she was mute she'd shook her head violently and slapped him in the face with her ponytail. That had been 4 hours ago Percy paused at the top of the hill and stared down into camp Half-blood. He started walking down being careful not too slip, Fai followed him as silent as a tree. Percy permitted herself too glance at her. She was as thin as ever and still wearing the military clothes. Percy had offered too by her proper clothes but she shook her head angrily till he'd stopped asking. Now they walked down the hill in companionable silence.

Percy halted at the border and motioned Fai next to him. Welcome too camp Half-blood, he said. Fai grinned a strange glint in her gaze. Together they stepped over the border and walked towards the big house. The first thing Percy noticed was a big crowd surrounding the front porch. using brute force Percy shoved his way through the crowd of campers and froze. Fai caught up too him and yelped, it was the first sound Percy had ever heard her mutter. Even they had been fighting a weird lizard thing and it had bitten her she had not said anything. But now she yelped. Percy did not notice he was staring at Hermes and Apollo roar it out while, Chiron stood on the porch.

Apollo turned towards Chiron with pleading eyes and begged, are you sure you have not seen her? Chiron sighed and answered in a tone of voice that suggested this was not the first time he'd been asked. Yes, I'm positive. How would he know anyway Hermes snarled, it was over Texas! Shut up! Apollo roared at him, it was you're fault in the first place! Mine! Hermes yelped his mouth falling open in shock, mine! Who let her fall he added angrily. Is it my fault she insisted in riding on a raft? Apollo asked. Yes! Hermes roared. You're supposed too be smarter then that. Apollo slapped him.

At that moment Fai raced past Percy and leapt at them. Hermes who had been about too cattle prod Apollo froze in shock. Apollo glanced over his shoulder in surprise, his eyes widened and Fai slammed into him knocking him too the ground. She sat there on his chest laughing and waiting for him to recover. Percy wondered how an 8 year old could knock down a god when a cyclops could not.

Fai! Hermes yelled, after a couple of seconds. He pulled her off Apollo and hugged her tightly. Asking where have you been? Apollo scrambled to his feet and Fai slipped out of Hermes grip and launched into Apollo's waiting arms, nestling her head under his chin. Apollo pressed his face into her hair, rocking back and forth. Hermes glanced at Chiron, and motioned towards the big house. The centaur nodded, and stepped aside letting the the two gods and Fai pass. He motioned Fai in after them and followed after sending the crowd back to it's duties. Apollo dropped into Mr. D's armchair, with Fai in his lap, Hermes slumped on the sofa, Percy and Chiron sat at the pool table.

So were where you, Hermes asked, Fai rubbing the top of her head under Apollo's hand said softly, in Tarturus. Percy watched the the sudden crispness of Apollo hands. Hermes growled deep down in his throat and his eyes flashed murderously. Fai took a deep breath then said quietly, as you know I "fell" off the raft over Texas and straight into Zeus and Hades latest fight. Apollo growled even louder then Hermes. Fai shrugged her shoulders and straightened, you know the rest she remarked quietly. I only recently pulled myself out of Tarturus and wondered around till I picked up a Demi-God sent. She ducked her head and looked at Percy apologetically. Murmuring and that's also why I would not talk to you. S'okay Percy told her I don't mind.

Apollo lifted Fai chin and kissed her squarely. Hermes rolled his eyes,counted to ten and started coughing loudly. Chiron stamped his hooves and Percy catching on asked so Fai who exactly are you. Fai pulled back from Apollo slid out of his lap and facing Percy spread her arms and announced:

I am Fai L' Rhianna!

Daughter of Kronos and Twin of Poseidon

Younger sister of Hera and Hestia; Older sister of Hades, Zeus and Demeter

Aunt of Artemis, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Thalia,

Percy, Tyson, Annabeth and Apollo

Lover of Apollo

Friend of Hermes, Dion, Pollo, Arty, 'Res, Hena, Thal,

Chiron, Percy, Beth, Zeus, Meter, Hady, and Hestia

Goddess of sacrifice and of Suicide

Percy blinked and asked in a shocked tone of voice you're a goddess. Fai nodded grinning at him, gave a bow. Why suicide? Percy asked, Fai shrugged then smiling thinly said in a stage whisper don't tell the boys but I jumped off the raft. And do you know it worked, Zeus and Hades stopped fighting, though Dion gave them a nasty half hour. Both Apollo and Hermes rolled there eyes but did not say anything. Fai cauked her head to the side then announced to Olympus!

Apollo, Chiron and Hermes instantly grabbed on to Fai as she started to shimmer, Percy got the hint and grabbed on too. Ready Fai asked, Go! Apollo said Hold on tight Fai yelled and the ground exploded. Percy stared around him in shock they were standing in a crater in the middle of Olympus. Chiron pulled him out as the crater closed and dissipated. The gods were all in there thrones gaping at Fai. A blur shot past Percy and Artemis hugged Fai wrapping her 12 year old arms around her. Fai laughed joyfully and yelled I'm home!

The gods continued gaping at her, their mouths opening and closing. Fai's grin just got bigger as she stepped away from Artemis held out her hand and clicked her fingers. Zeus's master bolt appeared in her hand. Clenching her fist Fai spun and bolted for the door. Yelling catch me if you can! Zeus groaned and knuckled his forehead as he leaned back in his seat. The rest of the Gods were laughing as they realized their weapons of choices were missing. The princess is back Poseidon remarked quietly.


	2. Grief

Grief

Summary: Apollo grieves for after Fai's second death. Based at the end of World war two.

Authors note: part four of my insane one-shots. the song belongs too Richard Jacques, the poem is mine however.

I kneel at the edge of our bed, reaching out a tender hand too, touch your cheek. Tears roll from my eyes, dripping, dripping onto too your face.

Unbidden words, come too my tong and fall from my lips. In and endless pattern of pain.

Cold and lifeless you lie  
Eyes forever closed  
Eternal silence emitting from your mouth  
No rosy hue graces your cheeks  
The drum

The eternal drum  
The undying drum  
Has been silenced  
The drum has been silenced  
That eternal drum

That was supposed to beat forever  
Has stopped  
All my life,  
I've heard it

Threw eternity  
I expected it  
But lost it  
My own drum  
Failed me

It stopped  
Like a clock run out of batteries  
Or  
A drum with no drummer

…It shattered…  
Like the tears of the sky  
…Falling…  
Shattering like glass

Poisoning the stream of red  
Funerals  
I hate them  
You did too

The sorrow  
The blackness  
I hate it  
You did too

This white room is killing me  
…slowly, slowly…  
Killing me  
My drum is dying

The words stop, catching in my throat as the tears flood from my eyes. Never again would I see you're laughing face. Never again would we race through the halls of Olympus, never again. Your eyes would no longer roam the throne room, your mouth would no longer, allow your tong too crack sharp retorts at your brothers. Your ears that could hear anything, will no longer catch the secrets of Olympus. Your heart will never beat again, blood will never flow though your veins.

Pain is my only companion as my heart beats, slowly, painfully it rips. I rap my hands around my stomach as more ragged sobs escape my lips. No use you're dead. I know it, I knew it and I will always no it. It is a fact of life. But still my heart stopped beating, when I saw being carried across the battlefields. We had always known it would eventually happen. With you're job and all. But not this soon, too stop a war you should not have had too die. The unfairness cripples my heart, you should not have died.

memories flare though my mind, recalling prank after prank that you had played on us. times of grief where you had stood by my side. laughter as we fought against "Evil" times you had nearly died. i remembered you're first death and how you had held my hand as i sobbed. but you had laughed and told me it would be okay. how can i live without you're presence. i remember asking myself. a flashback crosses my mind, a dream I'd had announcing, that you would never marry the one you loved. as in me, that child it said would be the reincarnation of Kronos. i remember how you'd cried, when Zeus forbid you too marry. You'd lost you're temper at him but it been no use, he was adamant about it you could not marry. finally Poseidon had interfered, he told you too leave and tried his luck. but zeus refused too even listen too him he said that, he had had enough trouble the first time. You came back in and told him that everyone deserved a second chance. then you'd left.

You left before we could say goodbye, you simply left. Stalking away in your overlarge military jacket and shorts, your broad sword on your back. your sea slate and onyx knives on each arm, i hoped i seriously hoped deep down that you would come home. but you stayed away, deep down in the bowels of the earth you cried you're heart out. and then the war started between Hades, Poseidon verses Zeus. you came home then too stop a war and lost you're life in the process. but after all you are the goddess of Sacrifice are you not? but i wonder was it suicide also. do you remember you're favorite song, do you i can still sing it let me try. let me try and smile for you: Can you see?  
The sun is shining on me.  
It makes me feel so free. So alive.  
It makes me want to survive.  
And the sky.  
It makes me feel so high.  
The bad times pass me by.  
'Cause today is gonna be a brighter day!

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

( ..feel the sunshine.. )

Without you.  
There's nothing for me to do.  
Can you feel the sunshine too? It's gonna proove.  
It makes me feel brand new.  
When you're here,  
I wish you were always near.  
'Cause everything's so clear.  
And today is gonna be a brighter day!

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

When the sun goes down, I feel like I am waiting  
For another day, when the clouds go away.

( Can you feel it? Ooohoo. Can you feel it? Ohoh! Can you feel it? Ohohoh! )

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
( ..need to run away.. )  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

Can you feel the sunshine?  
( Can you feel it? )  
Does it brighten up your day?  
( ..brighten up your day.. )  
Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?  
( You just need to run away! )  
Reach out for the sunshine.  
( Reach out! )  
Forget about the rain.  
Just think about the good times, and they will come back again.

Whoaoh-ohoh-ohohoh!  
..brighten up your day..  
You just need to run away!  
Reach out! You gotta reach out!  
Come back again!  
You gotta reach out!

how many times did you race through the halls of Olympus, will i ever hear you're voice again?  
Dam! Fai! i loved you with a fire, but you're gone, gone like the wind. Lost forever.  
Goodbye, Fai. if you are reborn I'll be waiting for you. 


End file.
